surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegetal (Plural)
This article is about the plural form of '''V E G E T A L'. For the article about the single character V E G E T A L.'' V E G E T A L 'are small, green, sentient beans who are presumably evil and dangerous beings, as the Elephoont of the Shapes referred to them as terrible evil in Riddle of the Rocks. Meme Man also hates them. During Riddle of the Rocks, a huge army of '''V E G E T A L '''were released from their "prismatic shackles" by Orang using the octahedron of transcendence. Orang then seemed to command them. Sided with Orang or not, the '''V E G E T A L '''are very evil beings, and Meme Man has a good reason to hate them. Although they are generally malicious, there are rare instances where one will enjoy the tanste of VEGETAL. These include Orang, as well as the lesser-known B L O O. They are chaotic evil, and are feared by even the extremely powerful being like the Elephoont of the Shapes. They seem to be some kind of hive mind. History It is unknown how Vegetal came into the surreal meme universe but some say they could be as old as the universe itself. They caused extreme damage to all around them and were a serious threat, seeing this, The Council Of The Ancients (Real) sealed them away, chained in “'prismatic shackles” strong enough that only an extremely powerful artifact such as The Octahedron of Transcendence could free the vegetal. Only a few vegetal escaped, which are the ones we see in renaissance surreal memes, like angery (the vegetal presumably hid out in a small galaxy, as shown in A N G E R Y.) They continued to annoy people to a small extent. This was until riddle of the rocks, where Orang freed them, using the octahedron. After this, under the control of orang they r a v a g e d the multiverse, until orang was defeated in riddle of the rocks 2, and the vegetal were almost completely obliterated by Meme Man, with few surviving. However we do know some survived as shown in bagel boy’s “beans”. Its said they still bean people to this day. Powers * Vegetal have been shown traveling at extreme speeds, fast enough to ambush Meme Man who could dodge a light speed scronching beam * They seem to have the ability to rip holes in space time, and in some cases rip through dimensional barriers * They’re strategy is to ambush their enemy at lightning speeds, in large groups * They are shown to multiply ''extremely ''quickly, and even if a few survive after being exterminated, they can go back to armies in only a few chr.egg.months * They can easily bEaN you, a fate arguably worse the being scronched, through social media posts, eating one, or being attacked by one Category:Vegetal Category:Races Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warm and bad Category:Everything Category:Miscellaneous